Collection of RA Songfics
by Phoenix Risin
Summary: Hi y'all! First Fanfiction! This is a collection of songfics! Rated K Plus because some future songfics may include violence and angsty stuff. Please read and review!
1. Love Story

**Hello everyone! So this is my first fanfiction EVER! I am so excited! Anyway, this is a songfic for the song Love Story by Taylor Swift. I did not add the lyrics (and I won't be in the future) because I didn't want my story to get removed. Please sit back and enjoy the show! (Well, story actually...)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RA (it belongs to John Flanagan) nor do I own Love Story (which belongs to Taylor Swift)**

I was standing in a meadow on the outskirts of Wensley village. It was a cool spring day, so beautiful, so peaceful. I was thinking of my husband. I closed my eyes and the flashback started:

We were both young, just a year into our apprenticeship, and I was at the Baron's wifes birthday ball. I was standing on the balcony, feeling the summer air. I looked back to the room and I saw a handsome young man with jet black hair coming my way. When he reached me he said, "Hello. Would you like to dance?"

So we danced. We were fast but graceful.

Little did I know...  
That he was Halt, he was a ranger, my daddy didn't like Rangers so he interrupted our dancing and said, "Stay away from Pauline."

He left the room and went down an empty staircase. I followed him, and stood on the staircase saying, "Please don't go."

Halt hesitated, than turned around and said, "Meet me at the garden tomorrow night. Please."

The night afterward I snuck to the garden outside of the castle to see him. We kept quiet, which was easy for Halt, because we would be dead if they found out. So we walked in the garden, talking and laughing, well I laughed, Halt just smiled.

Every full moon we would sneak out and see each other. Even after I became a diplomat and he became a fully fledged ranger we still saw each other. Than he started to go on missions and wasn't able to come, I was starting to lose hope that he ever would, but I still went.

One full moon I went to the outskirts of town and was thinking of Halt. Than I saw him, he was coming my way. I ran to meet him and when I was up to him I hugged him. When I let go I said, "Halt, I've been feeling so alone. I keep going to the garden to see you but you never come. I-"

I stopped when Halt knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring from his pocket and said, "Marry me, Pauline, and you will never be alone ever again. I love you and it seems that that's the only thing that I really know. Please, Pauline. It's a love story, baby, just say, 'yes'."

The flashback ended when I felt Halt put his arm around me. "I was just thinking of when we first met. You remember?" I asked him.  
He kissed my forehead and said, "We were both young when I first saw you."

**So...how did that work? Shorter than I had hoped but that's my style! Please review! It would mean a lot! :)**


	2. Fix You

**Hello again! I got THREE REVIEWS! I almost fainted (no joke, I'm a drama queen) when i saw that people ACTUALLY read my story! Response to reviews are at the bottom! So this is a songfic for the song 'Fix You' by Coldplay, which was suggested by Ranger Robbin. I didn't really get the song (I'm a blond!) but when I listened to it, this idea popped up! I hope you like! Anyway, enough of my blabber! R&R!**

**Disclaimer: RA belongs to Jon Flanagan and Fix You belongs to Coldplay because does it look like I can sing? Didn't think so!**

I tried to make it, I really did. I tried my best, but it was not enough.

It was my girlfriend's, Alyss, birthday party, I had just come back from a mission and I was really tired. I told myself that I would only close my eyes for a little bit, that I wouldn't fall asleep. But I did, and I didn't make it to her party. It wasn't an average birthday party, it was her 21st birthday, one of the most important birthdays...and I missed it because I was too tired.

When I had gotten there, everyone was leaving. I passed Jenny on the way and she glared at me as if I had murdered someone. When I found my way to Alyss I saw that she was mad.

Well, mad was a major understatement. She had asked me if I couldn't see how important this was to her, if I didn't care. I tried to make her understand that I did care and I explained the whole mission thing, but she isn't one to listen to excuses. She told me she didn't want to see me again.

I walked out, mounted Tug, and rode back to Seacliff fief. I didn't even stop for the night, I just rode and there were silent tears streaming down my face. I had lost something that was worth more than gold, silver, gems, and rubies combined. I had lost Alyss, my Alyss. Nothing could be worse.

When I had gotten to my cabin I - after taking care of Tug, of course - flopped face-up onto my bed and just stared at the ceiling. I loved Alyss, so much that I can't let her go. If you never try, you'll never know what you're worth, Halt had told me that once, I had never realy understood it, but I did now.

A few more tears came from my eyes as I silently promised myself that I would learn from my mistakes. And I would be able to let her go, just because I loved her that much.

**Response to Reviews:**

** Darkzy: You are my first reviewer! Thank you for the compliment and for reviewing! Btw, if it's in your nature to go ballistic, than go ballistic! :)**

**Savannah Silverstone: Yup...FINALLY! Should've done it a LONG time ago! Thank you! I was thinking of doing Will and Alyss at first, but they grew up together, so than I thought GIl and Jenny, but Jenny didn't have a dad to hate Gil (wait, who in the world would hate Gil!?) so than I though of Halt and Pauline! As for Sheeran, I'll look him up and see what I can do! ;)**

**Ranger Robbin: I wouldn't consider myself a Swiftie either, there are only 2 sons of hers that I like which are Love Story and You Belong With Me. Than you for the compliment! So I did a story for Fix You (I don't know exactly what the story would have been like in your mind but I hope this turned out OK) as for the others, I'll see what I can do! :)**


	3. Give me Love

**Wow...you guys are officially EPIC! Before, you were epic, but now you are OFFICIALLY EPIC! I mean, SEVEN reviews since I posted chap 2! That means I have 10 reviews all together! Wow...just wow... Anyway, here is a songfic for 'Give me Love' which was suggested by Savannah Silverstone. This is a sequel to 'Fix You'. It's quite sad btw...**

**Disclaimer: RA belongs to John Flanagan and Give me Love belongs to Ed Sheeran.**

He still wanted her love, the taste of her kiss, the warmth of her hug. It's been a week since Alyss and I broke up, and I couldn't get over the fact that I was alone. I wanted somebody to give me love, like she did.

I never got any sleep, I just stared at the wall and thought of Alyss, with her golden hair and startling grey eyes that looked like silver. The thoughts were so depressing it made we wanna have a beer or two, but I didn't.

I thought that maybe if I waited for a while, that I would get over it. But that didn't seem likely...at all. I thought of the times when we lived in the ward, we would play hide and seek with the other three. It was easy for me to hide, Horace had always thought I was cheating (which I never got because how do you cheat in hide in seek?) so that would always end up in a fight between the two of us. Somehow Alyss had managed to get us to stop, and whenever she did I couldn't help but think she looked like an angel.

I couldn't help but want her more as these thoughts ran through my mind. It's been a whole week, but it felt as if it was just yesterday.

The crave for alcohol came back and I went to the kitchen to look for the bottle I always had around for cooking. After I found I opened it and was just about to take a drink when a thought stopped me, what would Alyss think? She probably didn't think much of me now, but she'd think less of me if I started to drink. No, that wasn't the way to solve this. I would either have to get over her or patch things up between us. I was hoping that I would be able to do the latter.

**Responses to my epic reviewers:**

**Savannah Silverstone: Ya... but it WAS her 21st birthday, I would be MAD if I had a boyfriend and he didn't come to my birthday party! I would kick him! Anyway, I hope this story was up to your satisfaction! I'll see what I can do with the others! :) And thank you for following!**

**Ranger Robbin: Thank you! And wow, random review...I love it! You review like I do sometimes! No! Don't turn into a brunette! We blonds have to stick together! No need to apologize! Sometimes I wonder if I'm a bit ADHD. Anyways, answers! Cookies: fudge-o's and Oreos! I love Oreos! Ice Cream: Cotton Candy. Chocolate: White. Movie: I LOVE The Amazing Spiderman (Peter Parker is HOT!), but I also like the Percy Jackson movie. As for LOTR and HP: I've just watched the movies, I'm not all that interested in the books. Kind of books: I like everything! But my parents don't really want me reading romance stories (which is sad because I am hopelessly romantic). Dunno if there is a diff between ADD and ADHD. I think that wraps up all of your questions, if you have more, don't be afraid to ask! :) Do you have an account?**

**The Inked Pen: Hi! Thank you! Ok, I'll make it so they won't say the lyrics. Thanks for the advice! I'll see what I can do with that song, but I have a LONG list of suggestions plus I have some from my own playlist that I want to write fics for so it might take a while before I can use the song. Thank you for following!**

**Xayhra: Hey Xayhra! I love POI! Reese and Finch are epic! Root is SO annoying! Anyway, thank you for the reviews! As for the song, it might be a while because, as I told The Inked Pen, I've got A LOT of singfics to do!**

**Bralt: Okay, that makes sense. Thank you for takin the time to correct me on those things! I love criticism as long as it is given nicely! Thank you for following!  
**

**Ya know, I think the responses were longer than the actual story...**


	4. Cuts Like a Knife

**I can't get over how AWESOME you all are! Here is a songfic for a song called Cuts Like a Knife which is sang by what used to be my fav singer, Bryan Adams!**

**Disclaimer: As much as I would like to, I don't own RA or Cuts Like a Knife :'(**

Riding to Pauline's apartment that evening, Crowley thought that they had everything worked out. They had been seeing each other for the past month, but lately it seems that they couldn't see eye-to-eye on anything. But this morning when they had seen each other they didn't argue at all, they just made plans for dinner that evening.

Than, as he was riding, he heard the people that were walking around whispering about Pauline was seeing someone else. So he sped up his horse, Copper, and made his way to the castle. When he was there, he left his horse with a stable boy and ran up to Pauline's apartment. He knocked and Pauline opened the door.

"Hello, Crowley," Pauline greeted him. "Won't you come in?" After Crowley had himself seated in a chair, Pauline said that she had to tell him something.

"What is it?" Crowley asked even though he sort of already knew.

Pauline took in a deep breath and there were tears in her eyes. But, being the courier she is, she held them back. "I'm afraid we can't be together. I don't love you, I think we would be better off as friends. And," she paused, took a breath, than continued, "I found somebody else."

Crowley nodded, he wasn't the type to get angry, especially not at Pauline. "Who is he? And how special is he to you?"

"Halt, and he means a lot to me."

Halt, his best friend, was in love with Pauline. It felt like a knife to his heart, but, yet, it felt right. As if it never could work out between himself and Pauline, but it could work out with her and Halt.

"It wouldn't have worked out," Crowley muttered.

Pauline shook her head. "No, I don't think it could have." Than the tears finally fell from her eyes and she and Crowley gave eachother a hug.

"Can we still go to dinner? As friends?" Crowley asked hopefully.

Pauline nodded. "As friends."

Years later, Halt and Pauline got married, and, to Crowley, it felt right.

* * *

**Responses to reviews:**

** The Inked Pen: Thank you!**

**Savannah Silverstone: Your welcome! I will definitely listen to more of Ed Sheeran's songs as soon as I get ideas!**

**flaminglake: Cool name B) Thanks! Yes, I was thinking of making him have a drink in the end, but I just couldn't do it! I love Will too much :D They do seem awkward, don't they? I'll keep on practicing to make it be more inspired by the songs instead of making it into an actual songfic. Sorry about the shortness, I will try to make them longer but I can't guarantee that I will be able to. Short chaps are unfortunately my style :( Anyway, thank you for following!**

**Xayhra: Thank you! I'm not slightly obsessed with it...I am OBSESSED with it! Whenever I see a cop I immediately start wondering if he's joined HR... If I were you, I would try it! I didn't think that I would be any good at songfics but other people seem to think otherwise...**

**Ranger Robbin: Hi Robbin! That sucks that it never works! Spiderman: I've only seen parts of the old Spiderman but, from what I have seen of it, I like the new one better! Hottest Avenger: Um, I dunno, I nver really thought of any of them as hot, but Hawkeye and Thor are my favs! Fav story: Um, Thor was pretty good, so was Captain America! Spiderman joining the team: Oh my goodness that would be EPIC! Superman joining their team: Nah, never was a Superman fan. At all. Batman: No, i'm not a huge fan. He's better than Superman but not NEAR as good as Spiderman! Other fanfictions: I'm working on an RA one that should be up by the end of this week! Warriors: No, I haven't, but I want to read them as soon as I'm done Alex Rider and Percy Jackson! Fav animal: Horses and wolves! I've always loved horses (and I even had a few of my own) but recently I've been liking wolves for some reason...probably because I'm going through an obsession of vampires and werewolves... I play the piano, I started when I was 4 or five, but than I didn't play for a while because we moved to a different continent and had to sell the piano. But we have a new one and I'm just starting to re-teach myself. Now it's my turn to ask you some questions: Do you have any pets? What kind? What's your favorite book series? How 'bout TV series? Do you like playing cards? Do you like climbing trees? :)**

**Please review!**


	5. They Don't Know About US

**I sincerely apologize for the wait! A couple of reviews from Bralt reminded me that I should update for once! So here it is! This was inspired by the song 'They Don't Know About Us' by Victoria Duffield and Cody Simpson! If I don't do the songs that were suggested, that means that I have so many other ideas that I can't keep track of them all! Anyway, enjoy!**

**Oh! This is a modern day AU. Will is an actor and Alyss is a singer.**

**Disclaimer: This is the last time I'm saying that I don't own RA! You ready? I don't own RA! Now that that's done, I don't own the song that this fic was inspired by.**

* * *

Will picked up the newspaper that had been thrown on the front steps of his mansion. The front page had a picture of him and Alyss eating ice cream and walking in the park. The headline read "How long will Will and Alyss stay together?" Than the article was talking about all the other people they both had dated and how this relationship was bound to end just like the others.

Will smirked. Reporters knew _nothing_. Alyss was different to him than any other girlfriend he's had. She was special. They think that their relationship was going down, well they were dead wrong.

Will grabbed the keys to his oldest car, a punch buggy. This was the car he used when he was sneaking off somewhere because who would think that an actor would drive a beat up old punch buggy?

He climbed in and drove to the park, where he saw Alyss sitting on a bench waiting for him. He got out of the car and walked to her. When she saw him she stood up and they gave each other a hug.

"Seen the mornings newspaper?" Will asked when they had let go.

Alyss laughed and said, "Oh yes. And the reporters weren't leaving me alone the other day. They were trying to get information out of me about us." Alyss' voice was soft and beautiful, perfect for the singer she was.

"Some people even hate the idea that we're together."

"Well I don't care. Let them hate, it doesn't bother me."

Will was about to kiss Alyss when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. Soemone was standing behind some trees holding a camera. He grabbed Alyss' hand and said, "Let's go."

Alyss immediately followed him, knowing immediately that this was a paparazzi chase, having been through this a few times before.

They ran to the middle of the park - which took a few good minutes to get there - where a fountain was. They looked back to where they had come from and laughed.

"Looks like we lost them," Will said.

He was wrong, however, because not a moment later at least ten news reporters surrounded them on three sides, asking them questions and taking pictures. Will and Alyss looked at each other, a smile tugging at each of their lips.

They both ran to the only open side, the news reporters chasing them. They ran across the road, barely dodging the veicles, and ran downtown.

"They're never going to leave us alone, are they?" Alyss asked as they ran.

Will laughed. "The chances of that are slim!"

As they ran, they saw people whispering, probably about them. But did they care? Nope!

"This way!" Will called out to Alyss and they ran into an alleyway. After Will glanced around he saw the stairs that were fastened to the apartment building. They led all the way to the rooftop, perfect.

They ran up the stairs to the rooftop and looked over the edge. The reporters were running around like bees searching for honey.

"They are totally wasting their time," Will said with an amused look on his face.

"They sure are."

"We could quit our jobs, you know, than we would have a bit more privacy."

Alyss looked thoughtful for a moment, but than she shook her head. "And how fun would _that_ be? I'll answer that for you, that would be very boring."

Will smiled. "I was hoping you'd say that."

The next day, Will and Alyss read the newspaper together and laughed about everything that was said about them. Man, those reporters didn't know a thing about Will and Alyss.

* * *

**=) Responses to reviews (=**

**Xayhra: Yes! Listen to the song! It's awesome! Ya, ask all my friends (I wrote non-fanfiction stories and I send it to them), they'll tell ya that I love causing characters sadness and pain! It's this weird obsession that I have...quite creepy really. At least this one wasn't sad! Anyways, I like depressing songs too! And I want to read Warriors right after I'm finished the 3 other series I'm working on! My fav singer...um, I like Owl City, and I like Hunter Hayes! He's so cute! I can't believe he's 21! He looks like a teen! Sometimes I wonder if the machine is watching me too! And now I want to learn Russian! I listened to Unwritten and I love it! It is SO good! Anyways, keep on reading!**

**The Inked Pen: Okay, thank you!**

**Savannah Silverstone: Yes! DO that!**

**flaminglake: LOL thank you! I love Crowley! Especially in the beginning of book 8! I LOVE the Summer of 69! One of the best songs ever! "THOSE WERE THE BEST DAYS OF MY LIFE!" Oh...there was this one song of Adam's that I listened to all the time...right! There was 2 actually! I used to always listen to All I Want is You and Cloud Number 9.**

**Ranger Robbin: Gotta love your reviews! :) Don't apologize! It's in your nature! Yup! I have 2 ponies! One comes to my shoulder, his name is Prince. And the other one is a miniature who comes to my knees (it's so cute!), his name is Pippin! I moved to Alberta, but I moved to a different one again (I've moved 9 times in my life, no joke, I counted) where I am currently living. I would tell you which one it is but my dad is very paranoid when it comes to the internet so I can't say. I'm not a fan of snow. At all. But I don't like summer either. I like spring and fall. There is 1 thing I like about summer and that is **cue drumroll** hay season! Woooo! It's already starting! I can't wait until the time when I get to be involved! Aaahhhh! Sorry, I love hay season! I'm the only one in my family that does... I have read the first 2 books. And at this moment I am reading about 5 series, which is my most :D Nope, I don't like theme parks! I hate them actually. And I'm terrified of them. This was triggered a few years ago when I went on a roller coaster and got a whiplash. I couldn't move my head for weeks and my neck and head hurt daily. My type of theme parks are fairs and rodeos! Especially rodeos! Ever been to one? How 'bout the Calgary Stampede? Ok, which story which story...um, RA, Percy Jackson, 39 Clues, and Warrior Princess! I want to jump into them all! Now I'm gonna ask some questions: do you have siblings and do you argue with them all the time like I do with my sis? I don't argue with my bro though, he's too sweet. Do you like writing? Did you know that The Avengers are going to have their own TV show? Do you like skittles? How 'bout Smarties? Oh! Do you like COFFEE CRISP!? Anyway, please continue reading and reviewing!**

**Bralt: Lase but most certainly not least! Oops, only I would get the POV mixed up! :D Heehee, it isn't hard at all to confuse me too! You know what, I like criticism! So it's okay if it doesn't come out really nice. Sometimes if people are too nice I tend to slack off a bit, so please give me criticism! They have been quite short haven't they? At least this one's longer. My plots often tend to move fast because I get excited and I rush things. I will definitely try to not do that.**

**Thanks again for reviewing and thanks to those who have followed/favorited! It means a lot! :)**

**Peace out!**


	6. I'm sorry

**Uh...hi everyone! **ducks to avoid flying tomato** hey I've got a good reason for not updating! And for anyone who thought that this was an update... sorry, it isn't :( **another tomato comes flying and this time it hits my face** Hey! Allow me to explain, my laptop isn't working! And I have no idea how long it will be before I can update! You have no idea how horrible it is to not be able to update! As soon as my laptop works, I'll update! I'll still try to read/review on my mobile though! Again, I'm SO SORRY!**


End file.
